The Wichesters' Girl
by BluePurity
Summary: When Samantha stumbles upon the Winchester brothers; will she stick with them? Or will she find what she's looking for with the demons.. Dean/OC Possible Crowley/OC
1. Julian, SALT!

Chapter 1: My Name Is...

First, let me let you in vision the story. My name is Sam. I have red long hair about to my wrists, with blonde/orange tips. I have brown eyes and I usually wear red lipstick. Today, I am wearing a black and white tank top, covered by a leather jacket, black, of course. And, black short shorts, and black knee-high socks. I'm 5'9, but with my black combat boots, I'm about 5'10 or 5'11. Anyway, I don't want to spoil anything, so here's the story: from the beginning. Today wasn't the first day, but it was another day. I feel the cool winds on my face as I walk from the parking lot to the apartment building. It wasn't a bad apartment, in a bad neighborhood, it was a nice one, resembling a Hotel. It was a nice place. I walk inside, greeted by genuine smiles of friends and elderly people who sometimes drop by my apartment just to say hello, or because they made me cupcakes or something cute and old people-like. "Hi." I say to everyone. I say it genuinely too, just not AS genuinely. I fish my keys from my pocket, purses are for credit cards, makeup, and licenses that I don't exactly need. I have a duffel bad, that I keep my fake I.D.s in, and flashlights, guns and knives. Now before you judge me- No, I'm not a criminal. I am a hunter. Not one that kills deer or bears. I hunt monsters. Not just monsters, but demons, ghosts, and angels. Some scary and gross shit too. Ever heard of Wraiths? How 'bout Djins? Anyway, once I find my keys, I jiggle the lock and open the door. I open the door to what I thought was a demon. I swiftly pull my demon knife from my boot, where I usually keep it. I duck away and turn back, facing the demon. I tackle him and throw him to the ground. Thumps and grunts were heard throughout the apartment, but no one cares. They always thought it was the couple down the hall anyway... I pull my knife up about to stab the demon in the throat, but the demon cowards. Huh?

"Please-Sammy it's just me, I'm not possessed, test me!" he pleads.I get a closer look and put my knife down. It's Julian, my best- and only friend ever. We became friends in 7th grade. Which was what, 12 years ago? Yup, I'm 25. I don't need to test him, even though I can take him down easily, he can take almost any demon. We became friends when he found my angel blade in my locker, and we exchanged stories. I laugh, and help him up.

"Jesus, Julian. Work out once in a while." I say, still laughing.

"Well sorry I didn't come out of the womb with a rock salt gun..." Julian says. I laugh a little harder.

"You're lucky I didn't slit your throat, I would in a heartbeat, but I'm feeling nice today." I say, going into my room, leaving the door open like a sign saying "Come in, I'm bored." Right as I sit on the bed, my phone buzzes in my back pocket. Great. I pull it out and press the green button.

"Hello?" I say, not even checking the number.

"Hey, it's Rosa, I've got a job for you. Classic haunted house in Kentucky. Lights flickering, furniture moving 2 inches. But last night it got weird." Rosa says in her british accent.

"How so?" I say.

"A guy, in his 50s went missing. They found his body lifeless on a demon trap in the nursery." Rosa finishes.

"Text me the address, we'll leave tonight, I'm taking Julian with me." I say and hang up.

"What?" Julian questions.

"Rosa found a job, 50-year-old man dead on a demon trap. She's texting me the address now, it's in Kentucky. Let's go." I say. Then we get in the car and head out.

*TIME SKIP*

"Alright, here it is." I say pulling up in my 1997 Black Corvette. We made our bets in the car, we decided classic poltergeist or angry spirit. Not that hard to handle.

"Look at that beauty!" Julian says pointing near the back of the house. It was beautiful. A 1967 Chevrolet Black Impala.

"Oh wow. Wait, does someone live here?!" I gasp. Don't get side tracked, Sam! Our attention turns to the house. Shouts and thuds come from the house. It sounds like two middle-aged men.

"DEAN!" I hear one yell. I don't even say anything. I just grab my knife from my boot and get out of the car as quickly as possible. I run towards the house, Julian right behind me. I barge in. All I see is one man being forced stuck onto a wall, and the other trying to find salt in the house.

"Julian, SALT!" I yell. He tosses a small bag of salt to me and I throw it to the man searching for salt. He catches it, but has a look on his face. Like a "Who the hell are you? Oh wait, our asses are being kicked by a ghost, don't have time to ask now, give me a second." look.


	2. I'd Rather Fight A Ghost

CHAPTER 2: I'D RATHER FIGHT A GHOST

As the shorter man continues to make a salt circle, I grab a silver knife from the china cabinet. I see the ghost walking toward the man stuck on the wall. I dash towards the ghost and slash the silver knife through it. The ghost disappears straight away.

"GET IN THE CIRCLE!" the short one shouts.

"Like you guys have a chance alone!" I yell over the loud wind. Julian jumps into the circle. Even though he's done this almost as long as me- he is still the most terrified of ghosts.

"Why didn't you burn the bones?!" I ask running my knife through the ghost yet again.

"Cremated!" the tall one manages to get out. I remember the ghost was wearing a suit, and his tie was missing. I run up the stairs.

"SAM!" Julian manages to shout. Out of the corner of my eye I see the two men look at him like he was dangerous, like he knew something. That was all I saw before disappearing up the stairs. I look through the closet, under the bed, and through the dresser of the only bedroom before I manage to find a black tie. I pull out a match and light the tie on fire.

"God damned ghost." I mutter to myself as I watch it burn. When it turns to a crisp, the winds stop completely. I crash to the floor out of tiredness. I hit my head on the dresser and all inset after that is black.

I wake up to the sound of people talking and an engine roaring to life.

"Yea, her name is Samantha. I was calling to her, not you, Sam." I hear Julian say. I open my eyes to find us in a car. My head is resting on Julian's lap while my legs are spread onto the seat. Julian is sitting upright, stroking my hair and smiling down at me.

"Hey, sunshine." He smiles at me.

"Are you two…?" I hear from the passenger seat.

"No, he's my best friend." I say sitting up. I see the tall one in the passenger seat, and the short one getting into the driver seat.

"I'm Sam, this is my brother, Dean." The tall one says.

"Sam, but call me Samantha. I'm guessing you already know Julian." I say.

"Yea, we're gonna ride with them back to their motel." Julian tells me.

"Hell no! I'm not leaving my baby here!" I practically yell.

"It's alright, princess, a friend of ours will tow it back to the motel." Dean says smirking at me through the rear view mirror.

"Excuse me?" I say.

"Oh shit." Julian mutters.

"If you fucking think you can call me princess, I will shut you up faster than you can think I'm possessed. Are we clear, shitbag?'' I say, leaning forward so my lips are touching Dean's ear. Dean clears his throat.

"Get out." He says calmly. I open the door and give Julian a look that says, 'Sorry, but what could I do?' Right when the door closes, the Impala speeds off. In the distance, I see a car coming towards me. "Need a ride? I'm already towing a car." A man in about his 60s says in the car when he pulls up.

"Do you know two men in the name of Sam and Dean? One of them being a douchebag? I ask.

"Why yes I do…. What the hell did those idjits do this time." He responds.

"I'll tell you once we hook my car up." I say. He nods and gets out of the car.

*TIME SKIP*

"So, after that, he kicks me out and drives off." I say while Bobby nods.

"He has a history with tryna pick up ladies. I'll drop you off at their motel and buy you a room there. Don't worry, I'll chew Dean out." He says, keeping his eyes on the road.

"Thanks, Bobby." I smile at him.

*TIME SKIP*

Bobby dropped me off at the motel, and I refused to let him buy me a room. I saw the impala there, so I just asked me what room they were staying in. Room 9… I lock pick the door and step in. I see Dean in the middle of the room holding a beer, now staring at me. I see Sam sitting on the edge of the bed, and I'm guessing Julian was in the shower.

"What the hell?" Dean asks staring at me. I walk up to him and punch him in the face so hard he falls on the floor and his beer spilt all over him. Julian walks out of the bathroom dully dressed.

"Sam- let's grab a bite. He says running out the door. Sam follows him. Julian knows better than to stay in a room with me when I was passed, whether it was at him or someone else.

"You bitch!" he yells and pulls me down to the ground. He gets on top of me and pins me down. I try to push him off, but he's too strong.

"Sorry, sweetheart," Dean says with a smirk. Let me try something else…. I bite my lip and eye him up and down. I've done this so many times to get information out of people. Let's see if I can pull this off… I lift my head up in attempted to kiss him. He leans down and our lips connect. I push my tongue into his mouth, exploring his. He deepens the kiss by releasing one hand from my wrist and onto the back of my head. That's all I needed. I flip us over so I'm straddling him and now pinning him down.

"God, you're tricky." He admits, smiling.

"You know, that wasn't too bad." I admit, as well. He was an amazing kisser. Like, really amazing. And he is really attractive… It might be fun. I'm leaving soon anyways. I lean down and kiss him again. This time the kiss is filled with need. I stop kissing him and slip his gray V-neck off. I lean back down and start kissing him again. I don't even have time to stop kissing him before the door is opened. In come Julian and Sam. I turn behind me, still straddling Dean. Not to mention he's still shirtless… "Goddammit Julian!" I say.

"Five minutes, you two. Before we come in again." Julian says while closing the door.

"Who the hell cares, right?" Dean says, smirking. I sure don't. I lean back in. Let's just say we made out for 4 minutes and have to really rush for it to look like we got up right after Julian and Sam came in.


	3. Let's Get Even

CHAPTER 3: LET'S GET EVEN

After the whole Dean and me on the floor making out with him shirtless incident, we decided to get a bite to eat. We found this little classic diner calls Furr's. I slid in the booth then Dean sat next to me. Sam sat on the other side next to Julian. I looked around the diner. My eyes stopped on a red haired waitress with obviously fake breasts. She unbuttoned her shirt a little and started walking up to us. She stopped at our table and looked at all of us. She smiled at Dean sweetly.

"What can I get for ya, darlin'?" she asked Dean.

"I'll have the triple bacon cheeseburger." Dean says, trying to ignore the waitress's flirting.

"What about you." She says turning to me.

"I'll also have a triple bacon cheeseburger. Hold the desperation on that, if you can." I say to her smiling sweetly. Julian can't stop laughing, Sam is trying not to, and Dean just puts his arm around me and smiles at the waitress. Julian and Sam just ordered coffee. While she was collecting the menus from the table, she makes sure to stretch extra far so that her cleavage is almost touching Dean's nose.

"Comin' right up." She smiles at everyone, but me. During about our 10 minute waiting time, we talk about a case Sam found a couple towns over. Possible demon case. I see the waitress walking towards us. She's looking straight at me and Dean. I grab Dean's face and kiss him deeply. Even though Dean still doesn't know what's going on, he kisses back. We kiss for a couple seconds before the waitress makes it to the table and clears her throat. I stop kissing Dean and look up.

"May I help you?" I raise an eyebrow.

She takes a cup full of coffee and dumps it on my head.

"Oh, I'm sorry! I forgot the sweetener." She says while pouring milk on my head.

"You BITCH!" I scream.

"What the hell?!" Dean yells at the waitress. Julian and Sam quickly get out of the booth. Sam holds Dean back from tackling the waitress, while Julian grabs some napkins and cleans me up.

*TIME SKIP*

The waitress got fired, thank god. The manager gave us the whole thing for free. Even though we didn't even get anything. We got back to the motel, and I got a room for me and Julian. Dean may or may not spend more time in the room than Julian. I grab my stuff from my car and unpack. After putting all of my knives and guns away in a drawer, I decide to shower. I set my phone on the counter and start the water. I haven't had a shower in days and I feel disgusting. I step in and close the curtain, letting the warm water run over my body. Since there's no body wash or shampoo in there, I just stand under the water for a while. Then it hits me- I forgot the damn towel. I can't just soak the damn place. Not to mention there's no towels in this motel room. I reach my hand out for my phone and dial Dean's number that he gave me in the diner.

"Hello?" I hear him say. "Is that a shower running?" he asks.

"Yes Dean, uhm. It's Samantha. Can you get me a damn towel? There's none in this place."

"Sure, be there in a second." He hangs up and I set my phone back on the counter. I turn the shower off and wait. I hear the bathroom door open and reach my hand out of the curtain for him to hand me the towel.

"God dammit Dean, give me the towel." I say.

"Come and get it." You can practically hear the smirk in his voice. I peak my head out of the shower and reach for the towel. Dean moves it just out of my reach.

"Not fair, you've seen me shirtless. Let's get even." He smiling.

Damn it, he's stubborn. I open the curtain and step out.

"You're staring…." I say waving a hand in front of his face. "Give me the fucking towel!" I almost yell while reaching for it. He throws it on the ground and pulls me in for a kiss.

"Let's finish what we started." He says in between kisses. I pull away from him, even though I don't want to.

"Julian's outside." I whisper. He grabs my phone and I watch. He sends a text saying "Can you go grab some beer from the store? Thanks –Samantha" He pulls me in again for a kiss. He pushes his tongue into my mouth. I push him away and kneel down to unbutton his jeans. I slide his jeans and boxers down and grab his shaft.

"Fuck, Samantha." Dean moans. I lick the tip.

"You're such a damn tease…" he half says, half moans. I look into his eyes and take all of him into my mouth. He grabs my hair and holds me still. He thrusts into my mouth. It's good I have no gag reflex.

"Jesus, I'm gonna cum!" I pull his dick out of my mouth and kiss him deeply. He puts his hands under my legs and lifts me up. I put my arms around his neck and wrap my legs around his waist. He pushes me against the wall as he slowly moves into me.

"Oooh! Dean!" I moan as he thrusts into me. He picks up the pace. I feel myself about to reach my peak. I moan his name over and over until I soar over the edge, as does he. We stay there for a moment, panting. He pulls out and sets me down.

"I need a beer." I say.

*REALLY SHORT TIME SKIP*

"Shit!" I say.

"What? Is everything okay?" Dean asks.

"I left my clothes bag in your room." I whisper. I hear the door to the motel room open.

"Sam? I brought the beer!" I hear Julian yell.

"One sec!" I yell.

"In case he comes in, wear this." Dean gives me his shirt.

"Thanks, babe." I kiss him then he's out the door.

***DEAN'S POV***

I slip out the door after giving Samantha my shirt.

"Uhhh… Where's Samantha? And why you come out of her bathroom sweaty and shirtless?" Julian asks.

"Rated G version or 18 and up?" I ask with a smirk.

"Rated G please." He responds.

"Mommy and Daddy were wrestling, and both of us won." And with that, I'm out the door, leaving him trying to hold his lunch down. I cross to the other side of the "hall" which was really just a sidewalk outside, surrounded by rooms. I look around until I find it, room 4. I open the door and hear Sam showering.

"Thank GOD." I mutter to myself. I did not need my brother seeing me shirtless. I find her bad under my bed, and I search through it. I pick out a black lace bra and matching panties, an AC/DC shirt that I was surprised to find, and some ripped skinny jeans. I take it all and go back to her room.

***SAMANTHA'S POV***

I hear the bathroom door open and turn away from the mirror, where I was previously looking to fix up my hair to look decent.

"Thank you so much." I take the clothes from Dean, and start dressing immediately, tossing him his t-shirt. It's not like he hasn't see me before.

"AC/DC, huh?" he asks, showing his signature smirk.

"Don't forget Kansas, and Metallica, and-" I get cut off by Julian.

"I SWEAR TO GOD GUYS IF YOU'RE NOT OUT HERE IN 30 SECONDS I'M COMING IN THERE!" Julian shouts. I start putting on my clothes quicker, buttoning my jeans, pulling my shirt on…

"He will, he won't hesitate. He did this at a bar bathroom once." I say fixing my hair.

"Bar bathroom?" Dean cocks his head, "I didn't take you for a one-night-stand kind girl."

"Ha, you would be mistaken. And I really hope that's a compliment." I say pulling him in for one more kiss before Julian ruins the fun. I run my fingers through his hair. Julian opens the door but neither of us have

any intention of stopping. Julian clears his throat. Dean deepens the kiss. I kiss back harder. Then Sam walks in. Dean stops kissing but he doesn't pull away from me. In fact he pushes me closer to him. He doesn't even take his eyes off of me.

"Sam, I suggest leaving now. I won't hesitate to put a bullet through your hand. Please take Julian with you." Dean says while staring into my brown eyes. Julian practically runs over Sam while trying to get out of the room. Sam just rolled his eyes and left, door shutting behind him. He kisses my neck, just in the right spot. I let out a soft moan. He nips and sucks on that same spot, drawing more moans from me.

"We need to go check out that case." I moan.

"Later?" he whispers.

"No, Dean, we'll get our own room there. I'm practically packed."

"I am too, that gives us more time" I pull him head up to mine and kiss him.

"Now." I saw leaving the room, making sure my hips sway just enough to drive him crazy.

***SEMI SHORT TIME SKIP***

I headed out to Sam and Dean's room, which was, for the moment, Sam and Julian's room.

"I'm packed." I say putting my now opened clothes bag on the bed.

"I expected another 20 minutes…" Sam walks over to me and hands me my knives.

"Thanks." I smile at him and stuff them into my bag, but keeping one and tuck it into my bra.

"Wow…" Sam says.

"Not even Dean noticed." I say with a wink.

"Noticed what?" he asks curiously, it makes me and Sam jump and turn around, to face Dean. I pull the knife out of my bra and raise an eyebrow.

"Oh…." He says staring at the knife. I put it back in my bra, satisfied. I grab my bag and open the door, where Dean follows with his duffle bag and backpack in hand. As the impala gets into sight, I drop my bag and put my hand in front of a very confused Dean, that is until he looks up.

"Crowley!" I yell as I run forward, grabbing the demon blade from my bra.

"Samantha!" Dean calls, running after me. Crowley is leaning against the impala, arms crossed, like he's waiting for us, which he is, of course. I put my knife up to his neck. By the time Dean catches up, I have punched Crowley and knocked him out.

*TIME SKIP*

We get Crowley into my motel room, and chained him to a chair, placed onto a devils trap. Even he couldn't escape that. A few minutes after we finish getting him chained up, he wakes up.

"Samantha, darling. You still pack quite a punch." He winks at me, "Why are you hanging with these two?" Crowley asks.

"What?" Dean asks me.

"We, uhm, have a past." I manage to get out. It wasn't anything sexual. I just know him and he knows me.

"Not like you would think, squirrel. Though, one can dream." He looks at me again… God I want to gut him. I can see fire in Dean's eyes.

"Babe. Calm down." I lay my hand on his shoulder and stem between him and Crowley, forcing him to look at me.

"Babe? Am I missing something?" Crowley asks Sam. Sam plays dumb and shrugs.

"Dean, Sam, Julian, can you excuse us?" I say, turning back to Crowley. Once I hear to door shut I grab a chair and sit it right in front of him. I lean forward so I'm whispering in his ear.

"Why were you outside?" I say, rubbing my hand on his dick through the jeans. I am getting too good at this.

"I-I, uhm, I was waiting for you." He stutters.

"Oh, really? Was there a certain reason?" I lick his ear lobe. I rub down a little harder on his manhood, causing him to moan.

"I wanted to make a deal." Crowley moans out. That makes me stop dead in my tracks. I pull my hand away and get up.

"Why?" I ask, my eyes wide.

"Remember your sister?" He says, smirking. I do... It's too vivid.

Things have gotten better. Everything has. Like problems just vanish. My little sister, Victoria, had stopped cutting. She started eating again. Mom and Dad stopped fighting. She did better in school. This lasted about 2 years. I knocked on her door, and when she didn't open, I barged in. We had learned about the life of hunting. We know. I have since 5th grade. She has since 3rd. She was now in 7th, and I was in 9th. I found Crowley with a knife to her throat. I found out that she made a deal to make everything better, everything. But only 2 years, then her soul would be taken for Crowley's personal use. Then, with one swift action, he slit her throat, and she fell to the ground. And Crowley snapped his fingers, then disappeared. Leaving me and my dead, soulless sister on the ground.

"What about her?" I snap back to reality.

"I will bring her back, safe and sound. No memory of me, or hell, at all. Soul in tact, everything pitch perfect. Your soul is now far more important." He persuades. I look at him. My eyes narrow. I eye him up and down..

"Or I could force you to give her back to me, and try and kill you." She says, pulling out a demon knife from her bra, showing it off to Crowley.

"Or, you could give me something else I want, something a little more important than your soul..." He says looking not exactly AT me, but it was at me.


End file.
